El Valor de una Promesa
by Sheila-Pattz
Summary: "Yo prometo…" Esa frase la decimos muchas veces, pero muy pocas hacemos lo prometido. Algunas promesas son hechas al viento, esperando que ese alguien amado llegue a escucharla, y no importa si esta lejos tan solo importa cumplir tu promesa Inu


**Disclaimer: Inuyasha y todos los demás personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Por el contrario la trama es completamente mía.**

**El Valor de Una Promesa**

"_Yo prometo…" Esa frase la decimos muchas veces, pero muy pocas hacemos lo prometido. _

_Olvidamos nuestras promesas o simplemente las hacemos y sabemos que no podremos cumplirlas, y así sean por razones ajenas a nuestra voluntad, siempre terminamos por herir a la persona a quien hicimos esa promesa. _

_Algunas promesas son hechas al viento, esperando que ese alguien amado llegue a escucharla, y no importa si esta lejos tan solo importa cumplir tu promesa. _

**Promesa Final.**

- ¿Seguro que esta bien que me quede esta noche en tu departamento? –pregunta intrigada una chica de cabello azabache, piel blanca, y ojos chocolates hacia un ojidorado mientras este cerraba la puerta del apartamento-

- Si –responde simplemente aquel chico de mirada ambarina, y luego se acerca a la pelinegra y la abraza quedando viendo fijamente aquella mirada chocolate- además, te has quedado muchas veces –lo recuerda el chico, viendo un sonrojo en las mejillas de la joven que mantenía entre sus brazos-

- Pero… -iba a decir algo pero el chico la interrumpió-

- No digas nada, tan solo bésame –lo dice el ojidorado como si fuese una orden, para luego inclinarse un poco y tomar los labios de la chica en un dulce beso, el cual le fue correspondido de igual manera-

Ya podría decirle mañana que se iría unos días a casa de su madre, aunque sabia que el ojidorado no lo tomaría muy bien, pero el no podía mandar sobre ella, ella podía hacer lo que quisiera, mientras su relación no se concretara ella era completamente libre y él también. Y a pesar de que ella lo amase no podía obligarlo a comenzar una relación conociendo su pasado.

Inuyasha toma a la chica completamente en sus brazos, cargándola, para dirigirse luego a su habitación, ella tan solo rodea con sus brazos el cuello de él.

Ya tenían aproximadamente tres años desde que se conocían y ahora mantenían una relación desde hace unos siete meses, su relación era algo compleja, no eran novios, pero tampoco eran simplemente amigos.

Inuyasha con sus 24 años de edad era uno de los dueños de la agencia de modelage y revista "Ryuukou no Tama" una empresa que con el tiempo podría llegar a ser una de las mas prestigiosas de todo Japón.

Kagome con tan solo 22 años recién cumplidos se estaba convirtiendo en una de las modelos más aclamadas, y la envidia de muchas al poder mantener una "relación" con Inuyasha Taisho, uno de los hombres más deseados por las chicas de aquel pequeño continente, era tan sexy, musculoso, y estaba de mas mencionar que las secciones que solía hacer para su propia revista, para exportar la mercancía masculina, eran la mejor oportunidad que tenían para poder apreciar el cuerpo de aquel majestuoso hombre.

Ya se encontraban en su habitación, Inuyasha deja a la chica parada a un lado de la cama para comenzar a retirarle la playera que tenia, dejándola solamente con el brasier cubriendo sus pechos.

Kagome por su parte coloca sus manos en el pecho del chico desabrochando los botones de su camisa, para luego retirarle aquella prenda dejando al descubierto aquel perfecto pecho, su abdomen, sus fuertes pectorales y brazos. ¡Kami! Aquel hombre parecía ser irreal, se sentía tan afortunada al poder estar con él, aunque sabia que por ahora no podrían tener una relación como novios, le gustaba permanecer a su lado.

Sabe muy bien que Inuyasha aun no superado que lo hayan dejado hace ya más de cuatro años, y por ello no es capaz de mantener un compromiso, pero lo que más anhela es llegar a sanar completamente su corazón y poder permanecer a su lado por siempre.

Inuyasha comienza a besar el níveo cuello de la pelinegra escuchando como ella suspira levemente. Dirige sus manos hacia la espalda de la chica, acaricia aquella zona y luego desabrocha aquel brasier que cubría los senos de ella, para luego retirarlo completamente.

Aquella chica lo había ayudado a superar el peor momento de su vida, llego a su vida meses después de que Kikio, su antigua novia, lo abandonase sin explicarle el porque.

Ahora se estaba enamorando de aquella chica de la cual arrancaba leves gemidos al acariciar sus pechos suavemente, pellizcando de vez en cuando, escuchando como ella gemía más notoriamente.

Baja sus manos hasta la cintura de ella y luego acaricia su vientre, su ombligo, y luego comienzo a desabotonar el botón del pantalón de la pelinegra, para dejarlo deslizar por las piernas de esta, y quedando así con solo una prenda cubriendo su cuerpo.

El mismo comienza a desabotonar su pantalón para retirarlo junto con su bóxer, quedando tal cual Kami lo trajo al mundo, ve como la chica comienza a retirarse ella misma su panti y quedar en el mismo estado de él, ambos desnudos.

Con cuidado y al mismo tiempo rapidez toma a la chica entre sus brazos, la acuesta sobre la cama y él se acomoda entre sus piernas. Su mirada queda fija con la de la chica, ambos tenían sus pupilas dilatadas y se ansiaban el uno al otro.

Une sus labios con los de la pelinegra en un hambriento beso lleno de deseo y absoluta pasión, deja de besar los labios de la chica para depositar besos en su mejilla derecha y luego descender lentamente a su cuello y continuar hasta su pecho derecho, besando el contorno de este escuchando a la chica gemir levemente.

Kagome con sus manos intenta recorrer el fornido cuerpo del chico, pero sus manos caen a sus lados apretando las sabanas fuertemente entre sus manos al momento que el chico a comenzado a apretar levemente su seno izquierdo entre su mano, mientras que besaba, lamía, y mordisqueaba su otro pecho, haciéndola gemir constantemente.

Debe admitir que aquello siempre le provocaba un enorme placer, y le gustaba, pero ahora aun mas, es como si su cuerpo se encontrara más sensible a las caricias que le proporcionaba el ojidorado, era absolutamente maravilloso.

Inuyasha cambia de pecho, besando ahora el seno izquierdo de ella, y masajeando al otro, escuchándola gemir profundamente, sonriendo él a sus adentros por ser el único en ofrecerle aquellas caricias a la chica, ser el único en poseer su cuerpo.

- Por… por favor… Inu… Inuyasha –logra musitar la chica entre sus vaivenes de la pasión, al sentir como el chico colocaba su mano libre sobre su intimidad rozando los vellos que se encontraban en aquel lugar, no sabia que pedía con exactitud, pero lo único que deseaba era que no se detuviera-

Inuyasha comienza a acariciar aquella zona tan sensible en la chica que se encuentra a su merced, comprobando la humedad de aquel lugar, sabiendo que estaba completamente preparada para recibirlo.

Deja de besar y acariciar los pechos de la chica dejando estos totalmente rojos y duros y los pezones erectos, coloca sus brazos a los costados de ella para apoyarse, ve fijamente el rostro de la pelinegra levemente sonrojado, sonríe, y luego inclina su rostro para poder unir sus labios con los de ella.

Kagome casi inconscientemente separa sus piernas al sentir la erección del chico rozar con su muslo izquierdo. Se separa del beso gimiendo con fuerza al momento que la punta del miembro del ojidorado se encontraba en su centro.

Inuyasha comienza a deslizarse dentro de Kagome, gruñendo levemente y escuchándola gemir roncamente y murmurar su nombre. Comienza un movimiento controlado y paulatino siendo seguido por la chica.

Su ritmo se vuelve más rápido y constante al cabo que pasaban los minutos. Kagome con sus piernas rodea la cintura del chico ocasionando así una penetración un poco mas profunda, y provocando gemidos mas roncos por parte ambos.

Kagome comienza a estremecerse debajo del cuerpo del ojidorado enterrando sus uñas en la espalda de él, y sintiendo como el continuaba embistiéndola con mas fuerza, precisión y rapidez.

Se escucha un gemido ahogado junto con un ronco gruñido, cuando el ojidorado libera su esencia en ella, esparciéndose así en su cálido interior.

Siente como Inuyasha sale de su interior y luego se tira su lado, y ella solo se acurruca entre sus brazos, mientras el la abraza, recuesta su cabeza en el pecho de él, escuchando los latidos de su corazón mas paulatinos, al igual que los suyos.

- Te quiero –murmura suavemente Kagome antes de cerrar sus ojos y entregarse al mundo de los sueños-

- Y yo a ti pequeña, y yo a ti –lo dice acariciando la espalda desnuda de la chica y besando su cabello dulcemente para luego también dejarse llevar al mundo de los sueños junto a la pelinegra entre sus brazos-

_Aunque lo digas y lo sientas, no significa que por eso puedas permanecer con quien amas, el destino es cruel con aquellos que desean la felicidad._

-.-.-.-.-

Abre sus ojos dejando ver al ámbar en ellos, parpadea un par de veces adaptándose a los rayos solares que entran a la habitación. Tantea con su mano el lugar donde se supone debería estar la pelinegra y abre sus ojos por completo al cerciorarse que no esta allí.

Se incorpora un poco sobre la cama y ve de un lado a otro buscando a la chica. Se baja de la cama y se pone unos calzoncillos para luego dirigirse al baño pero tampoco encuentra señal de la chica.

Al menos sabe que no se fue, porque puede ver como su ropa esta acomodada a un lado de la cama.

- ¿Kag? –llama a la chica y ve como la puerta de su habitación se abre dejando ver a la pelinegra, ve como ella lleva puestas solo una de sus camisas cubriéndola solamente hasta un poco mas arriba de sus muslos, haciéndola ver sumamente sensual-

- Veo que ya despertaste, mejor así, prepare algo para desayunar si quieres –lo dice caminando hacia la cama para tomar su ropa pero el chico se interpone en su camino-

- Solo quiero comerte a ti –dice al atrapar a la chica entre sus brazos y comenzar a besar su cuello-

- Lo siento, pero debo irme –lo dice separándose del ojidorado y luego acercarse mas a la cama y tomar su ropa-

- Imagino que iras a tu departamento a buscar ropa, porque pienso tenerte todo el fin de semana conmigo –lo dice al abrazar a la chica por la espalda-

- No –separándose un poco del chico- iré a Kawasaki a visitar a mi madre –al darse vuelta y ver al ojidorado-

- ¿Qué demonios? ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo? –pregunta un tanto molesto por que la chica no lo tomase en cuenta-

- ¿Ahora? –dice como si en realidad no hubiese pensando en que aquello le importara a Inuyasha, después de todo aunque le cueste aceptarlo ella y él no tienen nada serio-

- No me parece gracioso, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? –pregunta seriamente-

- No pensé que te importaría –responde simplemente-

- Claro que me importa, tú eres… -calla al no saber que más decir-

- No tienes nada que decir, porque tú y yo no somos nada. Y por las sesiones de fotos no te preocupes deje todo listo hasta que regrese –lo informa aun viendo a Inuyasha-

- ¿Toda la colección de primavera?

- Si, y también la de ropa interior y traje de baño –lo dice al darse vuelta para dirigirse al baño, ya se podía imaginar el rostro del chico al decirle aquello y lo menos que deseaba era pelear-

- ¿Qué? Te dije muy bien que no volverías a posar para esa fotografías –lo dice molesto-

- No tenia nada más que hacer, la revista necesitaba las fotos y las demás modelos estaban ocupadas –dice sin darle importancia-

- Al menos espero que haya sido Sango quien tomo las fotografías –lo dice al ver como la chica ya había entrado al baño-

- No, ella estaba ocupada con las demás modelos, las fotografías las tomo Kouga

- ¿Ese lobo rabioso te fotografió en ropa interior? –pregunta absolutamente enojado y lleno de celos-

- Y en traje de baño –lo responde con algo de burla desde el baño-

- No me parece nada gracioso, Kagome –lo dice viendo como la puerta del baño comienza a abrirse-

- No tienes porque molestarte, tu me has visto desnuda muchas veces –se lo recuerda al pasar a un lado de él para dirigirse a la salida de la habitación-

Inuyasha simplemente no responde y se dispone a seguir a la chica hasta la sala de su departamento.

- ¿Cuándo regresaras? –lo pregunta viendo como la chica sentada en el sofá y buscaba algo dentro de su cartera-

- A mediados de semana, como te dije deje todo listo en la agencia, no me necesitaran por un par de días –dice simplemente-

- Prométeme que regresaras antes del fin de semana –dice firmemente-

- Si, como sea –sin darle importancia a aquello-

Nunca, desde que era pequeña le había gustado hacer promesas, y nunca había hecho alguna, y de igual manera no había tomado muy en cuenta aquellas promesas que le habían hecho en el pasado, _"prometo que te amare", "prometo no hacerte daño"._

Pero le dolía recordar la promesa que le había hecho su padre y nunca pudo cumplir _"Te prometo, que siempre te protegeré y nunca te dejare"_ le había hecho aquella promesa al estar hospitalizado después de un terrible accidente_. _Poco después de haber hecho aquella promesa su padre murió sin poder evitarlo.

Desde entonces, no cree en promesas, no quiere volver a sufrir lo que sufrió con la muerte de su padre hace tantos años.

- Promételo –dice el ojidorado viendo fijamente la mirada chocolate de la chica-

- Sabes que odio las promesas, así que no te prometeré nada, no tengo porque hacerlo –lo dice al ponerse de pie y luego dirigirse a la puerta para salir del departamento del chico-

Ella lo amaba de aquello no había duda, pero no se dejaría doblegar por él, ni hacer lo que él quisiese, ella era la única que decidía que hacer o no con su vida.

- Ah, antes de irme debo decirte que una mujer te llamo, dijo que necesitaba hablar contigo de algo importante, su numero esta a un lado del teléfono –lo dice estando ya cerca de la puerta-

Quita el seguro de la puerta para luego girar la manilla y abrir la puerta.

- Espera –lo dice el ojidorado sosteniendo a la chica por uno de sus brazos-

Mira fijamente los ojos de la pelinegra y luego se inclina para unir sus labios con los de ella en un beso suave, el beso se prolonga por unos pocos minutos y Kagome es quien se separa para poder aspirar un poco de aire.

- Debo irme, regresare pronto –lo dice para luego darle otro beso al chico, solo que este fue solo un breve rose de sus labios, luego termina de abrir la puerta para salir del departamento del ojidorado-

Cierra la puerta del departamento al momento que la chica ya se encontraba fuera. Se dirigió al sillón que se encontraba aun lado de la mesita en la cual se encontraba el teléfono, tomo la hoja de papel que estaba aun lado del teléfono.

No reconocía aquel número y al parecer no tenia escrito ningún nombre. Tomo el teléfono y luego marca los números que están anotados en aquel trozo de papel, debía averiguar quien fue quien lo llamo, y además no tenia nada mas que hacer, todo lo que tenia planeado, estar con la chica todo el fin de semana, se había arruinado.

Escucha como el teléfono comienza a repicar del otro lado de la línea.

- ¿Bueno? –escucha una voz femenina atender la llamada, abriendo sus ojos al máximo al haber reconocido aquella voz aun después de cuatro años-

- Kikio… -susurra aquel casi inaudible-

- ¡Oh, Inuyasha! –expresa aquella mujer como si estuviera completamente feliz- hace tanto que deseaba hablar contigo

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? –lo pregunta de una manera algo fría-

- Tan solo quiero hablar contigo para explicarte todo lo que sucedió, el porque tuve que alejarme de ti hace cuatro años –se lo dice con algo de nostalgia-

- Sabes que ahora tengo una vida completamente diferente ¿cierto?

- ¿Lo dices por esa chica que atendió mi llamada hace un rato? –lo pregunta como si aquello le doliera en realidad-

Inuyasha no responde, no sabia que decir.

_No tienes nada que decir, porque tú y yo no somos nada._

Recuerda que la chica le había dicho aquello hace un rato, y bien aquello era cierto, y tan solo él era el responsable de que no tuvieran una relación firme. Si tan solo él hubiese olvidado por completo a Kikio todo fuese más fácil.

- Quisiera que pidiésemos hablar –comienza a decir al no recibir respuesta del chico- necesito explicarte muchas cosas. Te esperare en el lugar donde nos conocimos. Aun te amo –lo dice para luego terminar con aquella llamada-

Coloca el teléfono en su lugar.

_Aun te amo._

Era lo que había dicho Kikio hace un minuto, aquello ¿podría ser cierto? Y si así fuera ¿Qué haría él?

Sabe que Kagome le guarda un gran afecto, y no es como amigos exactamente, y el tampoco la quería como una amiga, ni como una hermana, era algo mas.

Por ahora iría a hablar con Kikio, debían aclarar unas cosas, ya luego el decidiría que camino seguir, si volver al pasado o continuar su presente, tan solo de eso dependía su futuro.

_Siempre debes recordar que al momento de tomar una decisión, los que están a tu alrededor podrían salir lastimados, y algunas veces serán ellos los únicos que sufran por tu decisión._

-.-.-.-.-

Ya había pasado alrededor de una semana de haber hablado con Kikio. Él había tomado una decisión, no sabia si estaba en lo correcto o no, pero había decidido darle una oportunidad a su pasado…

Allí estaban ambos, despidiéndose, en aquel enorme árbol alejado de la cuidad, que de alguna forma los hacia sentir tan unidos y distanciados a la vez.

El viento de aquella fría noche hacia que los cabellos de ella bailaran suavemente. El cielo solo mostraba unas pocas estrellas en su gran firmamento. Entre aquellos jóvenes existía un silencio que parecía ser abrumador, solo se podía escuchar el cantar de algunos grillos, pero resultaba tan difícil decir _adiós_.

- Kagome, yo… -lo musita débilmente sosteniendo las manos de ella entre las suyas-

- No digas nada, no tienes porque hacerlo. Has decidido lo que es mejor para ti ¿no es así? Lo que te hará feliz –lo dice al mostrarle una sonrisa al ojidorado aunque en su interior se estuviera destrozando-

- Este será nuestro adiós –lo dice viendo los ojos de ella, si tan solo ella le pidiese quedarse con ella, lo haría-

Kagome no dice nada, aquel adiós le dolía tanto, como quisiera que él se quedase con ella, que no se fuera de su lado, pero él debía hacerlo porque él mismo lo deseara no porque ella se lo pidiese.

Sabía que en su vida no podría compartir algo así, con alguien más. Y ahora lo que mas deseaba era poder permanecer con el un poco mas, pero aquello era imposible, él había tomado una decisión, y por mas que le doliera ella no estaba en su camino.

Sus manos temblaban entre las de él, no deseaba soltarlas porque sabía muy bien que no volvería a tenerlas de aquella manera. Cierra sus ojos suavemente sintiendo como el chico depositaba un beso en su mejilla, no quería abrir sus ojos y aceptar que no volvería a verlo, le era tan difícil poder reconocer aquello.

- Adiós, Kagome -escucha como él le susurra en su oído, pero no deseaba escucharlo-

Abre sus ojos lentamente al escucharlo decir aquello, a pesar que con aquello su corazón se destrozase en miles de pedazos, trataría de no llorar, al menos no frente a él, nunca le había gustado mostrarse débil ante los demás y ahora no lo haría y mucho menos frente a él. Pero aunque de sus ojos no salieran lágrimas ahora, su corazón no paraba de llorar, al saber que no podrá retenerlo con ella, y debía dejarlo ir, para que él pudiese ser feliz.

No sabía como poder calmar su dolor, debía obligar a su corazón a dejarlo de amar y verlo partir ahora. Quería decirle tantas cosas en estos momentos pero ninguna palabra salía de sus labios.

Se mantenía viéndolo fijamente. No podía dejar de ver su rostro, su mirada ambarina, porque sabía que esta seria la última vez que lo haría, seria la última vez que oiría su voz cerca de ella.

Aunque tal vez el dolor de aquel recuerdo de su despedida pronto pasara, el amor que siente por él es algo que no se iría.

Siente como él lentamente comienza a soltar sus manos, sabiendo que con aquello todo acabaría entre ellos, ya no habría nada más.

Ve como él se da media vuelta da unos pocos pasos y se detiene, luego lo escucha decir algo, sin voltear a verla.

- Adiós, Kagome –escucha aquellas palabras salir de sus labios nuevamente, ¿Por qué no era capaz de verla a los ojos?- Te prometo que nos volveremos a ver –al escuchar aquello siente como si su corazón se detuviese por un instante-

- No prometas algo que nunca cumplirás, o bien sabes que será imposible cumplir –lo dice dirigiendo su vista al suelo, tratando de mostrar su voz lo mas natural posible-

Pero algo dentro de ella era diferente, parte de ella deseaba que aquella promesa se cumpliese, y pudiese darle la fuerza para seguir adelante, darle fuerza a su vida.

Sabe muy bien que los sueños que vivió con él, y las ilusiones, no podrá vivirlas con nadie más. Si él no estaba a su lado, anhelaba detener el tiempo justo ahora, hasta que tal vez aquella promesa se cumpliese.

Ve como él, paso a paso se alejaba de ella cada vez más, levanta su mano derecha como si tratase de alcanzarlo, pero luego comienza a cerrarla y lentamente la acerca a su pecho.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer sus mejillas, sus labios temblaban entre sus leves sollozos, se dejo caer sentada sobre sus rodillas, ya podía llorar todo lo que quisiese, él ya no podía verla.

Dirige su mirada chocolate y totalmente cristalina, hacia aquel enorme árbol, aquel que seria el único testigo de lo que diría ahora.

- Mi promesa, mi única promesa… será amarlo por siempre… aunque ahora tuviese que decirle adiós –lo murmura al viento entre sollozos, mientras las lagrimas no dejaban de recorrer sus mejillas-

_Las promesas suelen romper miles de corazones, pero también son las que ayudan a otros a seguir adelante, con solo la esperanza de que quien hizo esa promesa al final pueda cumplirla. Las promesas hechas al viento, y de las cuales solo el cielo es testigo de ellas, son las que mas suelen cumplirse por siempre. Una promesa nacida desde lo profundo de un corazón anhelante para que su amor se mantenga vivo por la eternidad. _

_Un promesa final que quizás algún día logre cumplirse, para poder hacer felices a aquellos que aman con sinceridad._

_Después de todo, las despedidas son la razón del mañana y ellos volarán a un lugar distante, para encontrarse._

**¿Fin?**

**Bueno, bueno aquí estoy de vuelta después de tantos meses de ausencia y todo por un pequeño concurso jijijiji.. Creo que he perdido un poco mi estilo en todo este tiempo T_T bueno no del todo mi estilo porque sigo escribiendo cosas tristes u.u pero la forma de escribir es extraña ._. **

**Espero que les haya gustado, y también espero sus comentarios, quejas, reclamos y demás ^^ jejejeje **

**PD: Si se preguntan si este es el verdadero final de esta historia, ya será decisión de ustedes.. Si quieren seguir leyendo tengo para continuarla, pero también puede terminar allí o no? De cualquier forma tengan en cuenta que de continuarla seria dentro aproximadamente un mes que por fin salga de vacaciones! *-* La Uni me tiene exhausta! T_T.. Así que ustedes me dirán si quieren continuación o no.. y a penas este de vacaciones pongo a mis deditos a trabajar! ^^**

**Sayonaraaa! **


End file.
